SkyClan's Scatter
by Rainbowzalt
Summary: Cloudstar and his Clan leave the forest to look for a new home, only to run into more problems at their new territory. How will Cloudstar and his Clan survive? This is just my thinking on how SkyClan ended up scattering. I do not own Warriors or the characters in this story.
1. Allegiances

**The allegiances are provided by** **Cloudstar's Journey.** **I suggest you check that out! Credits to Erin Hunter.**

 _ **SKYCLAN**_

 **Leader** **:** Cloudstar- small pale gray tom with white patches and very blue eyes

 **Deputy** **:** Buzzardtail- ginger tom with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Fawnstep- Light brown tabby she-cat

 **Warriors:**

Nightfur- black tom

 **APPRENTICE, OAKPAW**

Quailheart- dappled gray tom

Stoatfur- orange-and-white tom

 **APPRENTICE, TANSYPAW**

Weaselwhisker- brown-and-ginger tom

 **APPRENTICE, ACORNPAW**

Fernpelt- dark brown tabby she-cat

Mousefang- sandy colored she-cat

 **Apprentice: Snailpaw**

Rainleap- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **APPRENTICE, MINTPAW**

 **Apprentices:**

Oakpaw- gray tabby tom

Acornpaw- dark brown tabby tom

Tansypaw- cream-colored she-cat

Mintpaw- pale gray she-cat

 **Elders:**

Birdflight- light brown tabby she-cat with long fur and amber eyes

Starlingfeather- dark brown tom with amber eyes

Hawksnow- brown tabby tom speckled with white


	2. Prologue

The moon was no more than a claw-scratch in the darkening sky, yet it emmited moonlight that pooled on the long shoots of grass, tinging the ends with a magnificent silver. The wind whispered along, threading around the trembling branches that shot out from four giant trees rooted to the ground. A rock jutted out in the middle, carved by the battering wind and water that thundered across the skies.

The trees rattled from the wind that expanded in force by the heartbeat, the dead leaves ushering around the four massive trees stirring. The leaves assembled on the forest floor met air and flowed with the current of the wind. The wind buffeted the grass and sent it eddying across the clearing, the claws of the gale tearing at the forest floor and wrestling the trees.

The leaves of the bushes quivered as a brown-furred lithe figure emerged from the moors, stars pressed into their fur like beads of water clinging onto their fur. Her fur rippled in the eerie atmosphere, clambering up the great rock and settling into a sitting position on her haunches. Her tail curled in a dim amusement, easing into a spot that she formally sat at all full moons.

A gray feline burst from the bushes with a powerful leap, slicing through the air before landing gracefully on the ground. "Skystar," the slim warrior greeted, a trace of amusement crawling up her voice. Her ears twitched slightly, silently laughing at the arrogance of the tom-cat. Skystar returned the nod, his gaze sweeping the clearing disturbed by the sudden rush of wind.

"Greetings, Windstar." His voice was guarded as he spoke. "You called me here." He slitted his eyes as if expecting some sort of meeting.

"Yes, I did. And for good reason." Windstar added. "Well, if it's so important, why don't you call everyone else?" Challenge glimmered in his eyes, and a sneer curled his lip. Windstar raised her chin defiantly, letting the snarl pass her mind.

"She did call everyone," purred a voice over the yowling wind. A orange pelted cat leaped into the clearing, padding over to the Skystar and brushing his fur against his. "Father," the orange-furred cat addressed his father, the purr dying in his throat.

Skystar flicked his tail curtly and acknowledged his son, his gaze and attention shifting away from the orange cat. Two more cats were at the orange-cat's heels, pounding into the clearing side-by-side.

The long flowing white fur was bushed up by the tom-cat, hissing at the roaring wind. "It's quite windy today," he grunted, but his trembling body stilled and allowed his eyelids drooped in his attempts to ignore the gale sweeping the forest.

The black cat fluffed up her fur against the wind, but made no comment so that she could prove her endurance.

Windstar bunched up her muscles to leap down the great rock looming over the cats to level with the assembled group, balancing her wobbly landing to avoid being sent reeling.

"So," Skystar drawled, "Why did you want us to gather here?"

Windstar dipped her head to the ebony-colored feline and she opened her jaws in the beginnings of a meow.

"I'm sure you've noticed the twolegs attempting to claim new territory." She meowed to Skystar slowly through her clenched teeth.

"Yes. I've never knew monsters could get out of the Thunderpaths. Their blundering around with their yellow monsters in _my_ territory." Skystar's muscles tensed, rearing up to his hindlegs and swinging an unsheathed paw through the air as if he were facing an opposer.

Shadowstar's gaze flitted around Skystar, tentative to go on. "We received an omen," she breathed out finally. Skystar's eyes narrowed, a growl rumbling in his throat in sheer confusion. "What was it about?"

The four StarClan cats exchanged undecipherable expressions that Skystar tried to read, but wound up with confusion.

Thunderstar inhaled sharply and faced his father before swiftly lowering his gaze to the springy grass beneath his paws.

"SkyClan can no longer stay in the forest." Thunderstar's voice was barely audible over the unmerciful wind lashing the landscape and the cats' glimmering fur. His tail curled, uncomfortable with the position he was placed in.

Skystar blinked, eyes round as he struggled to compute the words he was met with.

"What do you mean?" He demanded. Skystar's voice quivered with bewilderment. His visage twisted with anger and confusion stirred together.

"SkyClan does not deserve this," he murmured. His bearing was slanted and slumped, revealing the defeat gleaming in his eyes.

Riverstar looked particularly astonished at Skystar's behavior over the unheeded expressions. "There's nothing we can do. StarClan only sees fate, but we cannot change it ourselves."

Skystar's claws kneaded the grass, tearing the blades into green shreds to be whisked away by the powerful bursts of wind. "There must be _something!"_ sighed the troubled past leader.

Riverstar flicked an ear thoughtfully. "Even though we cannot change the fact that they will be leaving soon, they will sense when it's time to follow the river." As the words left his lips, the wind seemed to recede into a gentle breeze that kissed the treetops, as if the power of the words amazed the wind as well.

 **If you have any corrections to the plot or grammar, please let me know! Thanks for reading this chapter!**


End file.
